Who do VooDoo?
by Fluffeh turtle
Summary: Sonic is walking down the street one day when he see's a magic shop. Inside he finds a doll that looks JUST like Amy. He buys the doll and takes it home. Who knew magic and voodoo were real? Sonamy.


**Okay so I'm totally into magic and voodoo so I came up wih this idea to make a Amy Rose VooDoo doll. With Sonic as its owner. **

**Mocha: Nothing belogs to us but the plot and the Amy Rose voodoo doll. Everyone else belongs to sega. Except for the shopkeep. *Giggle***

**Dang it Mocha! I told you no!**

**Mocha: So...?**

**...I forgot...**

**Who do VooDoo?**

_**Day 1- Sonic**_

It was a pleasant and sunny day in Station Square. Home to Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. The said true blue hero was on his morning run. As he was running a purple and blue shop caught his eye. He slowed down and stopped in front of the dainty shop. He looked at the shop top to bottom. It had a large sign that read 'Madam Mocha's Magic'. He looked at the small building for a moment before something clicked in his head. '_ Doesn't Amy LOVE this kind of stuff? I know! Her birthday is coming up so I'll get her something here. Your brilliant Sonic!' _With that he stepped inside the shop. Directly in front of him was a plain tabel with the exception of a blue glowing crystal ball in the middle.

Sonic gazed around the shop. From Tarot Cards to Palm reading kits this place had everything magic. "Hello?" He asked in the dimly lit room. a small 'hm' was heard before a woman walked through a curtin in the back. "Oh! Hello, I am Madam Mocha how may I help you sir?" The woman was a chocolate brown cat with slightly lighter colored eyes. Her brown hair went to her waist and curled upwards. Her bangs covered her left eye only allowing one chocolate eye to be seen under the vail. She had normal clothes on for a fortune teller. "Hi. I'm just looking around." She nodded and went up to the cash register in the corner.

Sonic looked from shelf to shelf at all of the magic items and tricks. He looked for awhile before he noticed something pink. '_What the...'_ In front of him was a doll that looked exactly like Amy Rose. It was pink on its entire body except for its arms, muzzel, and ears where it was peach. The thing had on a short red dress with white accents and red boots with a white stripe. It even had the right gloves. Laying next to the doll was a small red and yellow hammer. He picked up the doll and the hammer to study them. "This'll work." He told Madam Mocha. She took the doll and hammer away and scanned them. She handed it back to him and scanned the hammer.

The doll even had her baangs and little jade green buttons for eyes. Mocha handed him the hammer and bid him farewell. He placed the doll in his quills along with the hammer it came with. '_I think she'll like it._' He hoped and ran off towards his and his brothers house. He arrived and walked in the door. "Hey Tails." He greeted his kitsune brother on the couch. "Hey Sonic. You have a pink thing in you quills." He said bluntly. Sonic pulled the doll out from his quills. "Yeah. It's Amy's birthday present. I saw it in a little shop I went to. When is her birthday anyway?" Tails glanced at him before looking at his hands in thought. "One week I think... Yeah thats it." Sonic looked at his brother and nodded. He walked up to his room and laid the hedgehog doll on his nightstand. He went back downstairs and sat next to Tails wrestling him for the remote.

Later that night after Sonic and Tails had fallen asleep along with most of Station Square only two girls still stayed awake. "Hey Mocha what did the guy who came in here earlier want?" a small pink chao asked. Madam Mocha looked down towards her pet and best friend. "Oh nothing much just that pink and red hedgehog doll and that tiny hammer." The chao's eyes opened wide. "MOCHA! THAT WAS A SPECIAL ITEM! Did you even tell him what it was!?" she pipped up. The brown cat shook her head 'no'. "Well... It's their buisness now... Poor girl..." the young choa whispered. "What was that Fluffy?" The chao, Fluffy, looked up at her. "Nothing Mocha..." The two nodded and walked up stairs to their apartment building for the night.

The next moring the blue hedgehog opened his eyes and yawned. Exposing his sharp fangs. He looked to his left and saw Tails was still fast asleep on the couch. He smiled at the kitsune before getting up and stretching out for his morning run. He walked outside into the fresh morning air and the smell of dew on the grass. He sighed happily before he ran off at top speed.

While he was running he ran into Cream and Cheese. Full force. Cream was knocked backward and Sonic fell on his face and rolled a bit. He stood up and looked for Cream. She was standing next to him already. "Oh hey Cream! Sorry about that..." Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head feeling guilty. "That's okay Mr. Sonic it didn't hurt." He looked at her closly. "why do you look like your crying?" He asked, not fully beliving her. "Oh... It's Amy. She was walking down her stairs in her house and she said she was picked up and dropped by nothing. She fell down the stairs and broke her ankle. Poor amy... She's in a lot of pain Mr. Sonic... So I've been looking after her. She's at home right now." Cream explained with a sullen expresion.

Sonic's ears dropped. He hated when Amy, or any of his friends, were in pain. He nodded. "Okay Cream. Tell Amy I hope she feels better by her birthday. See ya later Cream." He said and dashed off. '_Could he be the one to have the... No... Why would he do this to her? He wouldn't. At least not purposly._' Cream thought before she ran off towards her house to care for Amy.

'_Jeez and right before her birthday too._' Sonic sypathized. He ran faster to make thoughts go away. He knew that thinking only slowed him down. He eventually made his way home to find Tails still asleep. He chuckled at his lazy friend before he sat down next to him and turned the TV on. He heard a yawn to his left and knew Tails had finally woken up. "Hey Sonic... How late is it?" Sonic glanced at his friend before sighing. "One." He simply stated. "What? Urg... Why am I up so early?" He moaned. I chuckled at him again.

"I saw Cream today." He said. Tails shot up and looked at him. "Yeah I was running and I crashed into her. She was crying." Tails looked like he would tear Sonic limb from limb. "She was crying because Amy got hurt. She broke her ankle. She fell own a flight of stairs." Tails' glare let up and he looked down cast. "Poor Amy. Getting injured before her birthday..." Sonic nodded in agreement as both the boys soon became lost inside of the Tv.

**Well here it is! What do you guys think? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me. Reviews are always apreciated. They make me write I plan on making longer chapters... Excluding this one... Mocha. I'm mad. I told you that you couldn't be the fortune teller!**

**Mocha: Aww.. come on! Your in it too!**

**True... Urg... Fine you and I will remain the shop people.**

**Mocha: Do we even show up again? **

**I don't know...**

**Amy: I wasn't in this chapter!**

**You'll be in the next one!**

**Mocha: this story will have at least 14 to 15 chapters. Notice it says Day 1 sonic. Nect chapter is day 1 Amy. it will go on for a week.**

**Yep!**

**Fluffy (AND MOCHA!) Out~ PEACE**


End file.
